Various forms of exercisers are known in which the opposite ends of the exerciser are pulled apart against a resilient biasing force for the purpose of developing the arms, shoulders and chest. One such device includes one or more springs having hand grips at the opposite ends of the springs. In use, the hand grips are grasped and pulled away from each other against the resilient force of the springs.
One problem with this kind of exerciser is that the initial force required to initiate spring elongation is typically very low. Accordingly, the exerciser must be extended a very substantial distance in order for the user to feel a very substantial resistance to the pulling motion which he exerts. Thus, it is difficult or impossible to obtain high resistance to arm movements when the hands of the user are relatively close together. Even if the springs are relatively stiff, the initial force required to elongate them is not ordinarily very substantial.